Endless Love
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Lily tanto tentou reprimir o que sentia por James, que no final das contas ela liberava de outras formas, que não faziam bem para ela mesma. James agora tem que provar que sabe que ela o ama, e que ele a ama. Não é mais um jogo.


My Endless Love

Olhei para eles derrotado. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer a única coisa que eu tinha absoluta certeza naquele momento era que Lily Evans era uma louca. De jogar pedra, para ser mais sincero.

Havia feito tudo por ela, havia deixado de ser o popular por ela... Bem, talvez nem _tanto_, mas em grande parte sim. Nunca mais mexi com Snape ou qualquer pessoa da escola. Tentei a todo custo não "aparecer", e quando Sirius o fazia eu ficava na minha para tentar não chamar atenção. Enfim, eu fiz tudo por ela.

E era óbvio que havia funcionado. Eu era um cara legal agora! Legal para _ela_ eu digo. Sabe? Não consigo entender bem Lily. É a única pessoa que eu conheço que quer o _oposto_ de qualquer mulher da escola! Bem ela e o grupinho de amigas dela, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu sou popular, sou bonito, atlético, charmoso e mais uma infinidade de ótimas qualidades! Mas não é isso que ela quer! Deuses! Não é isso que ela _quer!_ Venho ralando há anos para entender o que ela quer e quando finalmente me torno esse cara... _O maldito orgulho de mulher tem que falar mais alto!_

Suspirei e voltei a olhar para a lareira. Eu estava tentando manter o controle, por que me lembrar de tudo que passei e olhar pra trás o que perdi pra tentar conquistar ela, o que fiz por isso... Bem dava vontade de chorar. Meus olhos estavam começando a ficar molhados.

- Ohh ohhh... – Sirius cutucou Remus um pouco exasperado. Olha para o _rosto_ dele, cara... Vamos James. Também não é pra tanto, né? Não é o fim do mundo, cara! Existem outras... – Tentou, ele batendo em minhas costas. Mas o efeito foi um suspiro, um aninhamento ao sofá e uma maior vontade de chorar. Foda-se se homem não chora, o que eu queria agora era gritar e chorar. De raiva e frustração.

- Hum... Sirius... Você não está ajudando, sabe? – Olhei em direção a escada e lá estava Wazalzki. Uma das melhores amigas de Lily, pra não dizer _a_ melhor. Eu sabia que devia me levantar e recompor, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ficar em estado deplorável na frente dos meus amigos era uma coisa, na frente de outras pessoas era outra coisa _completamente_ diferente. Ainda mais na frente da _Wazalzki_. Mas eu não tinha a _mínima_ vontade de fazer isso.

- Olha, Eline, eu gosto muito de você, mas se veio aqui pra debochar do Pontas... – Começou Remus, mas a garota apenas levantou a mão e o lançou um olhar superior. Só pra constar... Ninguém lança olhares superiores à Remus. Ao menos, não um olhar superior no quesito _CDF._

Ela andou até mim, colocou as mãos suavemente sobre meu queixo e levantou meu rosto. Não queria olhar para ela, e ver aquela cara de superior do tipo "deixe minha amiga em paz" ou qualquer coisa que mulheres dizem para ajudar umas as outras.

- Você passou raspando dessa vez. – Disse simplesmente me encarando com confiança.

Acho que fiz uma cara muito feia de desentendimento por que ela me soltou se olhou para os meninos, um tanto quanto impaciente.

- Você quer dizer de tirar a Lily do sério? – Perguntou Sirius. Eline fez uma cara feia e um movimento brusco de estresse com o corpo.

- Não seus idiotas! De fazê-la aceitar finalmente que _realmente ama_ o Potter! – Suspirei, eu não queria prestar atenção naquilo, então voltei a olhar desolado para a lareira.

- Como é que é? – Levantou Remus indignado. – Olha, Lili, eu sou a pessoa que mais deu apoio nesse romance do Pontas, mas isso já é loucura! Eu vi tudo que ela faz quando Pontas tenta _aproximar_ dela e... _Pelo amor dos Deuses_! Aquilo não é amor! O orgulho dela está tão evidente que ela só vê o ódio!

- Ahhh então vocês acham que ela _odeia_ tanto o Potter e esse ódio é incapaz de fazê-la ver o quanto o ama algum dia? – Perguntou sarcasticamente para nós quatro e foi unanime o balançar de cabeças concordando. – Deuses, vou me arrepender disso! – Ela tirou a varinha e apontou para a mesa de centro na frente da lareira que usamos para fazer os deveres. – Transformatio speculum at momentum! – E instantaneamente a parte superior da mesa se transformou em uma tela que nos mostrava o que estava acontecendo naquele momento no durmitório feminino do sétimo ano.

- É o dormitório...? – Perguntou Remus encantado, Eline sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, fez um aceno rápido com a mão para si mesma. Acho que para se vangloriar depois do feitiço que acabara de fazer.

- Foco! É sim o dormitório. E se vocês olharem bem é a cama da Lily, e ela está chorando que nem uma desorientada com a Natalie tentando acalma-lá. – Falou, olhando preocupada para o quadro.

- Mas o quê...? – Perguntei finalmente prestando mais atenção ao que ela dizia.

- Ela reprime o que sente, mas já chegou a um ponto que ela não consegue mais fazê-lo. É magia vital, entende? Ninguém à amaldiçoou nem nada, o mundo o coloca em você para que perceba a verdade. – Balançamos a cabeça mostrando que estávamos entendendo o raciocínio dela. Ela veio até mim, se sentou ao meu lado, juntou as mãos e voltou a olhar para o "espelho" que tinha criado. – O fato é que ela não agüenta mais ver e sentir o que faz com você, James. Ela se tortura toda vez que vê que conseguiu te atingir, te ferir. Ela diz que não sabe o que sente, que apenas é uma dor profunda no coração uma vontade louca de chorar e... – Mas ela parou analisando o que estava falando, se deveria ou não dizer tudo.

- E... – Perguntei, encorajando-a a continuar, e ela suspirou.

- É, acho melhor eu te contar tudo que está acontecendo. Bem, desde o início desse ano, ela descobriu que te ama também. Ou seja, seus esforços não foram em vão. – Eline me olhou e me lançou um sorriso de parabéns, mas rapidamente sua expressão ficou séria. – Eu estava com ela quando ela descobriu. Na verdade eu e Natalie a fizemos perceber isso. Então ela falou que não. Que poderia estar assim, mas que iria mudar aquilo, por que ela _não queria_ esse sentimento e que ela tinha o poder sobre qualquer sentimento dela e iria mudar esse. Nós achamos isso um pouco louco e arriscado, mas resolvemos não dar crédito, uma hora ela acabaria aceitando a verdade...

- Oh droga... A mente dela não aceitou! Sensus circumvallav! – Sussurrou Remus preocupado, olhei para ele, o que diabos ele estava falando? – É uma magia de vida, auto proteção de um bruxo. Quando você bloqueia um sentimento ele se expressa de outras formas...

- E no caso da Lily... Autoflagelação. – Concordou Eline. - Ela te ama, James, e tentou bloquear isso de todas as formas. Não podíamos falar _nada_ sobre você ou que envolvesse você quando estávamos perto dela. E a coisa só foi piorando, ela tentava não te encontrar no castelo, mas com você fazendo questão de esbarrar conosco a todo momento só complicou as coisas... Ela começou a te tratar mau... E no início foram apenas momentos de tristeza depois das cortadas que ela te dava, mais quanto mais ela te via, piores ficavam as agressões e mais ela sentia com isso... Até que começou a ficar físico, após esbarrar com "os marotos" e te maltratar ela começou a ter falta de força, perda de memória até hoje que desmaiou. – Olhei para os meninos desesperado. Deuses, a mulher que eu amava estava se torturando sem saber e pior, por que não queria aceitar que me amava! Eline assentiu preocupada. – Se você acha que termina por ai... Não a coisa fica mais feia. Quando o físico se recupera o emocional é afetado e ela fica louca, sente dores no peito e chora terrivelmente, como se alguém muito querido tivesse morrido.

"Então hoje com o desmaio foi à gota d'água e quando a levamos na enfermaria demos o relatório do que estava acontecendo com ela para Madame Pomfrey, nos já desconfiávamos que tinha haver com você, pelos indícios. Bem a Madame Pomfrey fez uma poção para que pudéssemos analisar os sentimentos dela e o por que ela se sentia assim, então descobrimos o Sensus circumvallav. Ela te ama de uma forma tão intensa que não consegue _lidar_ com isso, fora o orgulho ela tem medo da força do sentimento que sente por você."

- E que força... – Disse Peter assentindo, olhei-o sem entender e ele se irritou. – Pontas tá na cara que ela é completamente louca por você, te ama de todas as formas possíveis! É tão forte que por tentar reprimir ela se machuca!

- Foi isso que eu acabei de dizer! – Disse Eline exasperada com a minha falta de entendimento.

- E o que eu devo fazer, afinal? Eu já fiz de tudo! Hoje ela quase me _matou_ Eline, e isso não foi pouca coisa.

- Olha eu sei que é _complicado_ pedir isso, mas... Bem o que não é arriscado hoje no mundo da magia? Ela te ama, muito, você _é_ o amor da vida dela, esse tipo de magia vital só acontece quando é fatal, sabe? Quando é certo. Eu não quero que a Lily seja uma mulher incompleta, eu não quero uma meia amiga. E a Lily é uma mulher forte e linda e com potencial, não quero isso ao meio... E sei que _você_ também não quer por que a ama...

- Chegue ao ponto. – Falou Sirius irritado, Eline assentiu.

- É simples o que você tem que fazer... Se declarar...

- Tá doida? – Sirius se levantou irritado e a olhou. – Lílian vai _matar_ ele!

- Na verdade... Não, Almofadinhas. – Assentiu Remus sorrindo para Eline e entende o que ela queria. – Se Pontas demonstrar pra ela que a ama da mesma forma que ela o ama, o a magia se completa e ela vai aceitar que o ama...

- Demonstrar _mais? _– Revoltei-me, com os dois. Eu queria salvar a mulher que eu amava, mas eu não tinha mais _idéias para isso!_

- Bem... Uma forma de demonstrar é mostrando que sabe que ela te ama e que não vai te ferir _e_ que você está lá por ela... – Disse Remus pensativo. – Mas...

- Você canta, James? – Perguntou Eline. Olhei-a como se fosse louca, no que isso ia ajudar? Ela suspirou e me sacudiu irritada. – Olha to tentando te ajudar vê se _me_ ajuda a _te_ ajudar e ajudar _minha melhor amiga!_ Você canta? - Assenti assustado, ela me soltou, tirou o feitiço da mesa e olhou para nós.

- Vou levar a Lily lá pro salão principal daqui uma hora. Dumbleodore já está a par do plano, lá tem um piano, e eu sei que você toca, Peter. Mostrar pra ela que você confia que ela o ama é fácil, é só permanecer perto, mesmo que ela tente te matar, o difícil é fazer ela ver que te ama, então eu sugiro uma balada.

- Desculpa? – Eu soltei um sorriso sem graça, mas Remus veio ao meu socorro.

- Você vai expressar em uma música o que sente por ela... É uma boa... – concordou ele. Olhei Eline analisando a idéia e ela suspirou.

- Olha você fez algumas coisas fofas por ela, mas não é isso que ela quer, ela quer algo só pra ela, e bem... Peter vai tocar o piano na sala ao lado do Salão principal e só estarão vocês _dois_ lá, ou seja... Só pra _ela._ Até agora as suas tentativas de amor não deu certo, mas quem sabe seguindo o que _eu_ conheço da Lily isso dê certo?

- É _bom_ dar certo, Wazalzki, ou ela vai matar o Pontas! – Sirius falou rígido, mas Eline balançou a cabeça.

- Não vai. Ela ama ele de mais o mais errado que pode dar é ela desmaiar tentando...

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para Eline, eu ia fazer isso, era minha última chance, minha última tentativa! Eu _tinha_ que fazer isso!

- Que música? – Perguntei decidido. Eline sorriu aliviada e me entregou um papel.

- Endless Love. É clássica e romântica e, bem, James, eu espero que seja isso que você esteja sentindo, por que você precisa _demonstrar_ que é isso.

Olhei a música de cima a baixo e assenti. Era exatamente aquilo que eu sentia. Não teria como fugir, eu cantaria para ela, eu a salvaria com aquilo. Provaria que a amava mais que a qualquer coisa nesse mundo e ela finalmente acreditaria em mim e deixaria de ter medo.

Esperar nunca foi meu forte, ainda mais naquela situação. Queria colocar um traje de festa ou alguma roupa mais sofisticada, mas Eline disse para fazer tudo o mais simples possível, ou seja, pra descer do jeito que eu estava, com roupa de trouxa, um jeans azul escuro, tênis e uma blusa branca. Remus havia colocado um lírio branco em minha mão, as mesas do salão haviam sumido e o lugar parecia mais um jardim de lírios, rosas e jasmins sob a luz da lua.

Fiz um feitiço de ampliação de voz e esperei. Peter deu a deixa quando Lily entrou no salão, então, sem esperar mais um segundo, respirei fundo e comecei a cantar:

_" __My love, there's only you in my life__  
__The only thing that's right__  
__My first love, you're every breath that I take__  
__You're every step I make"_

Ela veio andando em direção à voz, eu sabia que ela vinha por que no meio das flores eu podia a ver se movimentando. Estava no meio do salão ao lado de uma fonte de anjos que Dumbleodore havia colocado ali para o momento, na verdade o Salão Principal mais parecia um jardim de inverno das histórias trouxas que minha mãe lia.

"_And I__  
__I want to share, all my love with you__  
__No one else will do...__  
__And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes__  
__They tell me how much you care__  
__Ooh yes, you will always be__  
__My endless Love"_

Ela me encontrou e a vi na defensiva, empunhou a varia e a apontou para mim no mesmo momento, mas eu não me importei dessa vez, o que me importava era _ela_ o fato de que ela estava ali, os olhos dela, os cabelos, a pele... Eu só via ela. Não via as flores ou o chafariz ou a ameaça que ela fazia a mim. Eu só queria mostrar a ela o quanto a amava.

"_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one__  
__Our lives have just begun__  
__Forever__  
__I´ll hold you close in my arms__  
__I can't resist your charms"_

Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, mas ela não cedia, a varinha continuava empunhada. Desci e fui até ela, não me importava se era arriscado de mais, o que me importava era tocá-la era mostrar pra ela a verdade, fazê-la ver e sentir o quanto era bom amá-la.

_And love, oh, love__  
__I'll be a fool, for you,__  
__I'm sure, you know I don't mind__  
__Oh, you know I don't mind_

Coloquei a mão sobre a sua que empunhava a varinha e a olhei diretamente nos olhos, baixando sua mão aos poucos, seus braços estavam leves, como se ela finalmente tivesse parado de lutar contra. Coloquei o lírio atrás de sua orelha, presos em seus cabelos.

_'Cause you, you mean the world to me__  
__Oh, I know / I know__  
__I've found in you__  
__My endless love_

Levei sua mão ao meu coração e as lágrimas que eu vi se formarem em seus a vieram. Ela finalmente chorou, eu estava desesperado, mas senti que _precisava _continuar cantando até a última letra. Então ela me abraçou com força e afundou o rosto em meu peito. Retribui o abraço, aninhando-a a mim e tentando passar o máximo de conforto possível. Então ela levantou o rosto e cantou pra mim.

_Oooh, and love, oh, love__  
__I'll be that fool, for you,__  
__I'm sure, you know I don't mind__  
__Oh you know - I don't mind_

Eu estava completo. Não precisava de mais nada ou ninguém ali, eu tinha ela, éramos um só, e era tudo que eu queria, e precisava. Saber que ela estava ali, que ela me amava tanto quanto eu amava, que ela aceitava isso, e juntos...

_And, YES, you'll be the only one__  
__'Cause NO one can deny, this love I have inside__  
__And I'll give it all to you__  
__My love, my love, my love__  
__My endless love_

Encostei levemente meu rosto ao dela. Só queria ficar ali e sentir a respiração dela, o perfume de baunilha, a leveza da pele contra a minha, o som dos acordes finais do piano. Não fui eu quem timidamente começou a se aproximar, eu sabia o que ela timidamente queria, tinha medo de ao fazê-lo estragar tudo, afinal, eu finalmente percebera que _não precisava daquilo_ por mais que eu _quisesse_ aquilo.

Seus lábios se encostaram levemente aos meus, um toque sutil de início. Ela passou os braços envolta de meu pescoço devagar, o tempo parecia parado naquele momento. A segurei firme, tentando não assutá-la, e ela pressionou os lábios, entreabrindo-os para mim.

**NA: **A todas as pessoas que acreditam que não há momentos para romantismo, mas que ele pode vir a qualquer momento em nossas vidas. Para todas as meninas e mulheres que sonham com seu momento romântico com a pessoa que mais ama. =) Espero que Lily e James consigam realizar ao menos parte de seus sonhos. ^^ Fanfic feita por Tayrine Batista Gomes


End file.
